


In Love With My Bestfriend!

by Art_Dork



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Arguments, Depression, F/F, I’ll add more tags if I need too..., Not a good story to read, Pearlina, PearlxMarina, Rejection, Sensitive Topic(s), Swearing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Dork/pseuds/Art_Dork
Summary: It’s the best feeling for your closest friend to be in love with you too. But what lies under this relationship between Pearl and Marina? Who knows what’s going to happen next. Will the relationship fall apart or will it stick together until the end?-(Is currently trying to make a remake. Meaning I won’t post anymore chapters on this one unless something happens.)





	1. Embarrassed, but tired~

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Fanfiction!  
> I tried my best.  
> If you have anything to say, comment something and I’ll try to respond.

Pearls P.O.V After Marina moving in with me, I started to feel more safer than before. Every time I would trip and fall, she would worry so much that she would cry. It makes me feel bad, but then I don’t because I don’t even bleed or anything.

It was April 14th and Spring started. I hated it because of all the Flowers, insects, and junk. I was hanging with Marina and we started walking around the field of flowers. She held my hand so I won’t get lost and distracted (like always). I kept on looking at Marinas face. Her skin was so soft and dark. The sun would make her skin glow. I look away blushing Badly. Suddenly I heard a voice.

”Pearl, are you okay? You look baffled....”

“O-Oh, I’m fine.”

Marina Picked me up and started hugging me. I wrapped my legs around her and started hugging back. Marina started to walk.

”What are you doing?”

”We’re going home?”

”Why?”

”You look tired....”

”Do I? Well I have been feeling sick lately. Like I would wake up in the middle of the night and throw up.”

”Oh my. That’s understandable...... Have you been drinking again?!”

”What No! I only do that when I’m with my buddies or when I need a drink from a rough day.”

”Oh... Okay...”

Marina walked even Faster. I didn’t know what was going on with her. Her walking fast made me had a feeling that she was scared because of how sick I was.

I started to get dizzy and tired. I think the sickness is coming back to me. Without noticing, I fell asleep in Marina Arms while she was walking us home. Her body felt like a pillow. I squeezed her body tightly so I wouldn’t fall.

Minutes later, I heard a door creak. And then I heard heals walking on the hard wood floor. I yawned and opened my eyes. I look up and see Marina Worried. Why was she so worried? It also looked like she was about to cry. Dude, really? I’m just not feeling well, that’s all!

I heard another door open and see that it was our room. Yes I said our room because Marina is too scared to sleep alone surprisingly. I close my eyes again. I feel myself let go of Marinas Body to the bed. I blush and make my body shiver. I grab myself tight because I was so cold. “She must be cold?” I heard Marina say.

After being in deep sleep for a few minutes, I felt someone touch my body. I did a tiny moan. I open my eyes slightly and see Marina blushing looking at me. She was already in her pajamas. Oh, so that’s why she started touching me. She j-just wanted me in my pajamas. I let it slide and kept on sleeping.

After being back in deep sleep, Marina touched me again and took off my pants. I blushed in embarrassment and let her continue. I then felt someone get on me. I can tell it was Marina. Her breathing on me made my face red as hell. She picked me up and made me sit on her lap. Still being asleep, she took off my shirt. S-Shit! I wasn’t wearing a bra under that shirt! It’s too late, I feel my shirt coming off. I thought today would be the day I would feel comfortable, but I guess not.

”O-Oh My.... She wasn’t wearing anything under....”

I was just sitting there acting like I was asleep still in embarrassment.

Why did I let this happen? I'm just tired....

_To be continued...._


	2. I want some more~ (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Smut....  
> Wow....  
> This is going to be really cringy!  
> Enjoy!

Marinas P.O.V

“Oh Cod....”  
When I was trying to undress Pearl.... she wasn’t wearing anything under her shirt. Not even a bra. I was blushing a lot of red. I didn’t know what to do? Do I undress her still or... do I.... just...

“Mmn....”

Oh my Cod! Did she just moan?! I didn’t mean to do that! I touched her breast.... but.... it did feel soft...  
What am I thinking?!  
Me and Pearl aren’t even together! I’m just trying to get her in her pajamas and head to sleep with her!  
I just stayed there looking at Pearls small, but soft breast. I then look up at Pearls face to see that she was still zoned out.  
I then look up to Pearls lips. I can just kiss them. Her non chapt lips look so smooth but then I don’t know if it’s true. I lead my finger to her lips and touch them. I.... I was right... her lips are smooth and somehow... soft like her body. I let my finger go and put it down. Still looking at her tired face, I get closer to her. Every inch I get from her my face, I get hotter and hotter.

“Mmm!”

I did it. I... I kissed her...  
Man... they’re so... so.... soft....  
I go in deeper and deeper into the kiss.  
After 15 seconds I stoped kissing her....

......

“Hey, why did you stop?”

“P-P-Pearl?! You’re still awake?!”

“Yo, I mean like, of Course I was, I just felt your breathe getting closer and closer to me so I just kept awake. Plus, you are a REALLY, and I mean a REALLY GOOD KISSER!”

How did.... How did she keep awake with her eyes closed?! I’m so embarrassed.

“Marina, call me wierd but... can we kiss again and maybe.... you know?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Marina, you literally have a boner right now!”

I look down to my crouch and... yeah I have a boner....  
If you didn’t know, I am transgender. I am a boy that has a mind of a girl.  
Anyways.... when I realized I had a boner.... I looked back at Pearl and she gave me a look.

“What’s that look your giving me?

“Well, I’m not wearing a shirt and no bra....”

“And?”

“You have a boner so.... Wanna have sex?”

“Pearl, What gives you the nerve to say th- AaaaaaaT~!!!

She... touched my Dick.... I guess she doesn’t have the nerve to say it... or even touch it.  
I pull Pearl close to me while I touch her breast more. 

“F-Fuck..... I guess that’s a yes~”

“.......”

“What, you've never seen me horny before?”

“N-No...”

“Bruh! Every time I touch or see you do something that I think is sexual, I get turned on!”

“G-Geez. I never knew my best friend liked me like that?!”

“So... Can I kiss you Rina?”

“O-Of Course Pearlie.”

Pearl got close to me and so did I. After that, we kissed. Going deeper and deeper, I got too horny and started touching her breast again. Her trying not to moan made me want to touch her harder so she can do it. I put my hand down her pants and boxers (because boxers make her comfortable) and rub her area.

“Sh-Shit! This feels good~!”

“Want some more Pearlie~?”

“Yeah! Shove your fingers inside me!”

I did what she asked and stuck my two fingers in there. She moaned and stuck her tongue out. I swear, that piercing she has in her tongue always made me curious about it. When did she get it and why did she want to get it? It didn’t bother me, I just always wondered. Anyways, In and Out, Pearl Moaned Louder and Louder. My other hand covered her mouth so she wouldn’t be loud.

“The Neigbors?!”

“.....”

Pearl nodded and started to Moan as quiet as possible.

“Another one Rina!”

“If you say so....”

I stuck another finger inside her and damn she moaned so so loud that I had to cover her mouth again.

“Pearl, Please....”

“Fine, Fine. You just stuck it in to far which caused me to moan loud.”

“S-Sorry Pearl...”

“It’s okay... can You give me head now?”

Um... I wasn’t expecting her to say that? My mind was focusing on her body, but I let her anyways.

“Sure. If you want to?”

“Alright then!”

I let my fingers get out of her area. Pearl got off me, still with no shirt nor bra, but just her pants and Boxers. I sit and the edge of the bed with my three fingers staining the sheets with Pearls cum. Pearl took off my shorts and me and her realized my boner got larger.... Oh man. I looked at Pearl and she gave me a sexual smirk which made me shiver.  
After that Pearl took of my panties and by Penis was out. She stared at it like it was her first time seeing one.  
Pearl kneeled down. She put her hand out and poked it. I moaned quietly and let her do her thing. Pearl took a somewhat good grip on my Dick. I sighed and closed my eyes.

“Man, I wonder if I can have a deep throat with this?!”

“A what?”

“A deep throat? When your dick goes far in my throat when I suck it.”

“Geez Pearl, you watch too much pornography when your alone....”

“Nope, I sometimes see you Masturbating alone. You always think I’m asleep on the couch or something, but I always wake up from you moaning really loud.”

“Geez, your such a stalker...”

Pearl laughed and started to play around with my penis. I moaned louder and louder each time. After that she started licking it which caused me to moan even louder!

“Ah! P-Pearl! This feels good!

“Want me to suck it?”

“Y-Yes Pearlie! Do it now! I can’t wait any longer!”

Pearl told me to stand up. I listened and stood up for her. She shuffled over to me with her knees. It looked quite cute when she did it. I got embarrassed but it didn’t matter. She took a grip on it again and started sucking it.

“D-Dang.... this feels good when you do it!”

“That’s good my Nasty Majesty!”

“Really Pearl....?”

“Sorry....”

“It’s... fine...”

“Want me to continue?”

“Yes Pearlie! I want some more~!”

“If you say so Rina~!”

She stuck my penis inside her mouth. I was now giving head to Pearl. It looked like she enjoyed it too much.  
I kept on moaning “Oh Man” because.... it was my first time giving head. And.... I’m glad that Pearl was my first.

“F-Fuck! Pearlie!”

“What is it Marina?l

“This... This is my first time.... you know?”

“I didn’t know that?”

“S-Sorry....”

“Yo it’s okay!”

After that she sucked it again. And man.... it felt so so good. Her tongue piercing swirling around my dick made it even better. I grabbed her head and pushed my dick deep into her throat. I cummed in her month with out letting her know. Pearl stopped and let my Penis get out of her mouth. She gave me a look of exhaustion, Then smiled swolled my cum. Pearl suddenly stopped and got up.

“P-Pearl, What are you doing?”

She said nothing. Until... she pushed me on to the bed. I got confused. I didn’t know what to do!

“Ow... What was that Fo- MMMmmm~!”

Pearl Kissed me deeply. I closed my eyes and let her do it.  
.....  
So...  
This is how it feels giving love to your best friend....  
That you really like...  
.....  
Pearl stopped kissing me and gave me a scared look.

M-Marina, I need to tell you something...”

“What is it Pearlie?”

“I... Um...”

“It’s okay Don’t be shy.”

“I-I love you Marina!”

“Wh-What?”

“I loved you ever since we first met. When I found you on the beach alone... I didn't realized that you were an octoling. That’s what made me fall in love with you. Your looks, your personality, and that trans dick of yours!”

“Pearl.... I love you too. With all my heart~! Your punky style made me like you. And how much you like to protect me. That’s just... awwww!”

After Me and Pearls Confession towards each other. We continued having Sex. Pearl took her pants and boxers off. She was now wearing nothing.

“Rina, May I take off your shirt and bra?”

“Yes you may Pearlie.”

I closed my eyes and let her take off my clothes.  
After she was finished she kissed my neck to let me know.  
I moaned quietly and opened my eyes. 

“Wow.... your dick.... it’s so big...”

“Yeah.... you can say that....”

“This is hot! I want this inside of me!”

“O-Oka-AAAAAyyyy~!”

Pearl stuck my penis inside of her. She moaned loud and started to let her body go up and down. My penis went in and out of her body while she was moaning. Man, I just wanted to cum already, but... not inside her. Suddenly, Pearl went faster and faster. D-Damn it! I need to cum?! Like right now!

“P-Pearl! I’m cumming!”

“M-Me too Babe!”

“O-Oh Cod!”

“I want you cum on my body!”

I said nothing. I pinned Pearl on the ground and started to go in and out.

“It’s coming quick!”

“Come on Rina! D-Don’t Fail me now!”

“I’m... Cumming!”

“Me too!”

Pearl and I moaned loud together. I stuck my Penis out and cummed on Pearls belly. She cummed and stained the sheets. Pearl was cumming more then I was. I got exhausted and fell on Pearl.

“That... was the best sex.... ever Rina!”

“Y-Yeah... I agree with you...”

I see Pearl getting her phone. She turned it on and went on camera. She took a picture of me on her belly full of cum. I then got scared. I asked her the possibility that someone might find it.

“P-Pearl, What happens if someone finds it and post it on the internet?!” 

“I’ll just put it on the hidden album. You know, when you scroll all the way down and you see an eye saying “hidden” next to it?”

“R-Right! I don’t know why I’m worrying...”

“You shouldn’t be, even if someone finds it I’ll say it’s fake and it was just a fan art or somethin....”

“O-Okay.... but what happens if someone doesn’t believe it?”

“Then I’ll call them out saying that they are dirty minded and photoshopped it!”

“Pearl, You always find a way out....”

“I do! I just want to protect my Favorite Octoling!”

“Aw, your so sweet!”

“Oh and one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“Will you be my Girlfriend Rina?”

“Yes I will Pearlie!”

“Haha, you’ve hooked my heart~!”

“Really Pearl, a pun out of our band name?”

“Yeah! My puns are corny...”

“They’re also horny like you!”

“Rina, I swear, that one was funny!”

“Oh be quiet!”

“It’s true!”

“Okay, Okay, I believe you....”

“We are Me-ssy!”

“Yeah we are!”

“Okay the lets take a both together!”

“Alright...”

“Come on Rina, lets go!”

“Hold on Pearlie!”

.......

And that is the story of how I finally got together with an inkling I really loved!

...To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SNAP*  
> Yep, this one’s going in my cringe comp.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this chapter!  
> If I have any mistakes on her or you want me to add something, let me know!  
> More will come on the way!  
> I will mostly try to work on weekends because of school wasting 98% of my time.  
> That’s it for now and I will talk to you later!  
> Stay Cool,  
> Art_Dork!


	3. After getting together~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting together, some events happend....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters like this will be short!

When Pearl and Marina were done making love together, they were now a celebrity couple in Inkopolis Square. They had many interviews of how they decided to become the first Lesbian couple In Inkopolis Square.

””Well, I couldn’t hide my feelings anymore from this beautiful Octoling of mine!””

This is what Pearl said to the female news reporter.

””Now Marina, What made you agree to be a couple with Pearl?””

””Well, Pearl told me her feelings towards me with a kiss. It was really nice.””

After an hour of the interview, the show was over. Pearl and Marina went home. Walking in the room, they started making out. Tongues touching each other, they had sex again. 

A few days later, they went on a date and got photographed. At least there security guards protected them. There date went well. They went to a fancy restaurant. Pearl payed for the food. Marina was flattered. She kissed Pearls Cheek. The fans freaked out and was able to get a good photo out of that. Pearl took a selfie with Marina kissing her cheek! After that they went on top of a hill with a fence around the barrier of the hill. 

“”This is beautiful~!””

”’”It’s beautiful like you Marina!””

””Aw thank you Pearlie~“”

Marina gave Pearl a kiss. Pearl stopped and looked away. She then started crying. Marina then got scared.

”Pearl, why are you crying?!”

Marina didn’t realized that Pearl hallucinates at moments like this. Pearl fell on the floor and started scratching her ears so she can bleed. She started yelling”

”LEAVE ME ALONE!!! GO AWAY MOM!!!”

”Pearl... Let’s go home....”

Marina picked her up and started walking to the car. On there way there, Pearl calmed down and feel asleep on Marinas arms like she did on the first day of spring.

———

After getting home, Marina walked in Pearls Mansion and layed her down on the couch to rest.

Marina went inside there room and changed her clothes to her pajamas. After that, she started to cry. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. She layed on her bed and cried more than usual. Marina would usually cry when Pearl was being nice to her.

After her little melt down, she went back to the living room. Marina saw Pearl sleeping peacefully. Rina picked up her Precious Pearlie and took her to there room. She layed her down on the bed and took off her clothes. At least this time she was wearing a bra this time. Marina put on her Pajamas and put her in a comfortable position. Putting a blanket over her, she layed next to her and put herself under the blanket Pearl was sleeping in. She turned off the lights. Marina started to cuddle with her.

Until the middle of the night....

...To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I should do this more?  
> Post some small short chapters?


	4. Just a Bad Dream...

In the middle of the night, Marina started to dream about something.... well.... a nightmare I should say.

Marinas dream started in where she used to live.  
She had a family that abused her as a child.  
She wouldnt be fed. She would have to steal in stores or go in the trash and look for food and drinks.  
Her life was horrible.  
Every time she would try to run away from her ungrateful family, her mom catches her. After, her mom would smack her until she was knocked out.  
It got worse in her life when turned 15.  
Her mind felt like she was a girl, but she was a boy. When she told her mom about this, She got stabbed in the back.  
This time, she was able to run away.  
Marina ran and ran! She didn’t know what to do!  
Marina than got lost. She went inside a sewer. Now that’s when she got more lost.  
She ran and ran and ran! Until 2 days later she found a sewer top. It was hard for her to take it off.  
Marina Punched it and the lid fell off and sand fell on the ground.  
Marina Coughed and climbed up.  
She realized she was in a beach.  
After getting out of the sewer, she started running as far as she can from the sewer. She didn’t know why.  
Marina got tired. She laid down, holding her wound.....

“This... very... hurts....”

Now Marina couldn’t speak well because she never went to school and had a good education.  
She stayed there for about an hour until....

“Yo! You alright?”

Marina looked up to the short grimlen. She then started to ask questions.

“Who... is you?”

“You mean, who are you? My name is Pearl! What’s yours?”

“Me is Marina!”

“Nice to meet you man!”

“Good to meet you too!”

“Haha! I should probably get you into a safe place.”

“Yes... do it... I hurt bad...”

“If you say so!”

Pearl grabbed Marina by the hand and walked her to the apartment she lived in.  
Getting in, Pearl set Marina down on the couch. A Few minutes later, Marina fell asleep. After that, Marina started to have the same nightmares.  
Her mom and how she abused her.  
She then imagined getting killed.  
The blood gushing out and the stab noise made her wake up in pain next to Pearl.

“NO.... NO NO!!!”

That’s all she was able to say when she woke up crying.  
Pearl woke up when she yelled. She looked at Marina and hugged her so she can clam down.

“Shhhh. It’s just another bad dream....”

Pearl said in a calm voice. She touched Marina cheek and felt it with her thumb.  
Marina eventually calmed down and fell asleep peacefully in Pearls arms.  
After, Pearl fell asleep and let Marina cuddle with her.

“Thank you Pearlie~!”

Marina said and kissed her forhead.  
She feel back asleep.  
Pearl smiled in her sleep.

...To be Continued...


	5. What a Day...

It was Morning. Marina was the first one to wake up.  
She got out of bed and kissed Pearls head to let her know it’s morning.  
Pearl moved over and fell back to sleep.  
Marina rolled her eyes and went to the the kitchen.  
She grabbed a plate for her self, well two because of Pearl.  
Marina goes over to the stove to cook something for herself.  
She turns it on.  
She left it there and went over to the fridge.  
She opened it and grabbed the container of a slice of cake.  
Marina goes over to the plate and puts the cake on it with a spatchula.  
She went back to the oven and cracked an egg and it dropped on the hot stove.  
She heard it sizzle and the oil popped up at her.  
Then grabbed the spatula and moved it around.  
Few minutes later, she was done.  
Marina turned off the stove and waited for the egg to cool down.  
She started walking towards the sink for two forks until she felt something grab her waste.  
She turned her head and saw Pearl, awake, but half asleep.

“M-Marina....”

“Hi Pearlie, your up Early then usual!”

“R-Rina....?”

“Yes Pearlie?”

“I.... I love you so... Mu- *YAWN* Much.....”

Marina was shocked. She teared up and replied back.

“I... I loves you too Pearl!”

“It’s Love Rina, LOVE!”

“Sorry...”

“It’s... *YAWN* It’s okay...”

“Let’s eat! I put the left over cake on your plate...”

“Okay....”

Pearl let go of Marinas waste and sits on her favorite princess chair Marina gave her on her birthday.  
Marina used the same spatula and scoops up the egg and puts it on her plate. She looked over back at Pearl and saw that her face was a mess. Since Pearl was half asleep, she was missing the fork going into her mouth. Marina looked over to Pearl and started to giggle quietly.

“Pearl, You’re not putting the fork in your mouth! Hehehe!”

“Yes I aaaaaammmm!!!”

“Here, let me feed you.”

“Sure BABY! F-Feed me!”

Now, Pearl was still a-bit drunk from drinking last night, but Marina was the only person to handle how drunk she is.  
Marina ask Pearl to give her the fork and Pearl listened... but then she said something unsettling to Marina?

“Hey Rina, If you want “HICC” Cake, you have some right here!”

“P-Pearl.... I think I don’t want some... I want to feed you...”

“Alright... go on....”

Pearl opened her mouth. Marina looked and again.... she saw that tongue piercing again. She ignored it, looked away, and then feed Pearl her cake. 

A Few minutes later Marina and Pearl were done.  
Marina put the plates away in the sink and changed to her clothes.  
While changing, Pearl walked in and saw Marina changing.  
Marina didn’t notice and kept on changing until she had a thought....  
She looked side by side and then took off her pants and panties.  
Her dick was out. She sat down and started to masturbate.  
Marina Moaned Quietly and teared up.  
Pearl kept on staring at her like it was her first time seeing her doing it.  
Now Pearl has seen Marina Masturbate Many times.  
Pearl was getting too embarrassed to watch so... she had too interrupt Marina and her Private Moment....

“M-Marina, What are you doing?”

Marina looked over and screamed!

“AAAAH!!! P-Pearl, get out!”

Marina threw a pillow at Pearl.  
Pearl fell onto the floor when hit with the pillow.  
Marina put her clothes back on and went to get Pearl.

“S-Sorry Pearl... you scared me!”

“It’s okay man... I should’ve knocked...”

“Yes Yes. Please do that next time....”

“I will....”

It was now the after noon and they were making music together.  
After that, they took a break.  
Pearl was walking to the kitchen.  
She grabbed a white chocolate bar and opened it.  
Pearl was about to take a bite......  
Until she heard a knock on the door-

...To be Continued...


	6. Meeting Our past!

Until she heard a knock on the door-

“What the hell? Is it the news reporters again?”

Pearl goes to the door.  
She stands there for a few seconds.  
After, the door knock got louder.

“Man I’m coming!”

She opened the door.  
And she was about to eat her candy bar until....  
She looked up and saw two tall people.  
Pearl dropped her candy bar.  
Her pupils from her eyes shrunk.

“Oooooh! This must be Marinas little roomate?”  
The male person said.  
The female gave Pearl a death stare....

Pearl stood there... thinking who these people were?  
She didn’t know what to do....  
When she saw that death stare from the Female....  
All she did was pick up her candy bar and started running to Marina.

“MARINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

She ran and ran.  
Pearl didn’t know where she was!  
She Paniced and went upstairs to there room!  
After getting there, she opened the door and saw Marina Masturbating again.

“MARINA!!!”

“Ah! Pearl! You scared me! What was that fo-

“THAR ISSS TWAAOOO PEAOPLAE AT THA DAAOOR?!!!”

“Pearl, What are you saying?!

Pearl lost breath and was able to speak normally to Marina... still Panicing....

“There... are.... two people... at... the... doooorrr!”

Marina Finally understood Pearl.

“Two People?”

*chews on candy* “Yeah....”

Marina thought about this for a few moments.  
She then realized...  
That her Parents were here to visit her!

“THOSE ARE MY PARENTS!!!”

Marina got up and put on some Pants and Panties.

“PEARL, GET ALL THE CLOTHS AND PUT THEM IN THE WASHER!!!”

“ANYTHING FOR YOU MARINA!!!”

Pearl got up from the floor and grabbed every peice of clothing she could find and threw them in the washer.  
She turned it on and it started spinning.

.......

Marina ran downstairs almost falling, but was able to keep her balance.  
She ran up to her Parents and hugged them!

“Marina! It’s nice to see you sweetie!”

“Hi dad!....”

Marina looked up at her Mother....

“Hi.... mom....”

Marina didn’t want to see her mother....  
Because she was the one that abused her before running away.  
Now Marinas mother didn’t respect gays, but her dad respected everyone equally.  
Marinas mom then asked who that little girl was with a disgusted look on her face.

“Now... Who was that little girl running around this big house?”

“Mom! She’s not a little girl! She’s my roommate! And she’s my singing Partner!”

Marinas mother didn’t seem to like that girl she saw.

“I’ve seen better....”

“Honey, what did we say about disrespect?”

Marinas mother turned to her husband and said....

“You will not tell me what to do!”

The Father got scared and looked down.  
Marina needed to change the subject.

“How about you guys sit down and I’ll get you some tea....”

“If you say so....”

Her Parents sat down and looked around the big Mansion.  
While that was Happening, Pearl snuck a camera in the living room and puts it in the corner of the room in a vase of flowers.  
Her dad thought it was really Nice and Clean!  
On the other hand.... her mom... thought it looked too punky because of the merch, record labels, and the costumes looked... inappropriate.... in her eyes...

“Pearlie! Come her! Can you help me make the tea?”

Pearl stuck her head out of the door and agreed to make a good introduction to Marinas Parents!

“Anything for you Marina!”

Pearl ran to Marina and hugged her!

“Marina! I love you!”

Marina blushed and replied.

“I love you too Pearlie!”

Marinas mother over heard and her pupils shrunk....  
Pearl and Marina started making tea together.  
Pearl was making a mess will making the tea.  
She was trying to stir the tea in the tea cups but the water kept on falling out.

“Hey Rina! Can you help me stir this tea...?”

“Aw, of course I will!”

Marina went behind Pearl and took a grip on her hand.

“Pearl, you’re suppose to stir it slowly.”

Marina started to move Pearls hand around the tea cup.  
Pearl blushed and started to flirt with her.

“You know Rina, you are the best singer ever!”

“Awwww, Thank you Pearlie!”

“Man, you dropped the beat.... in my heart~!”

“Pearlie, I made the beat for you~!”

After a few flirts here and there, the tea was done for both Parents.  
They both went over to the Parents and handed them there tea.

“Here you go dad!”

“Oh thank you Marina!”

Pearl handed over Marinas mothers tea.

“Here you go Ma’me!”

“Go away!”

The mother roared and grabbed the tea gently from Pearls hand.  
Marina heard and walked away to her room.  
She was stressed.  
Pearl looked at Marina and just left her.

“Your daughter is stressed...”

“It’s because of you!”

“No, it’s not me!”

“Honey.... what did I say?”

“Right.... so... Pearl, why did you let my daughter live here?

“It’s becuase she looked lonley at her apartment and I asked her if she would live with me and she said yes!”

“Aw now that’s very nice!”

“I don’t agree with her living with you!”

“It’s “your” daughters life and she is old enough to make her choices!”

The mother did the death stare again, but Pearl didn’t care!

“Okay.... if you ever make my daughter sad.... I will end you!”

“Hm... then that will mean I have to tell the cops that you assaulted me and that you illegally came to Inkopolis Square with out permission from the mayor!”

The mother pupils shrunk even more than before.  
She has illegally came over her just to see her daughter.  
Pearl has won this small war.

“So are you going to listen?”

The mother was terrified.  
She didn’t know what to do now.  
She just stood there.  
Marina got out of her room and saw her mother with a shocked face.

“What’s wrong mom?”

Her mother got up and started yelling.

“THIS LITTLE BRAT IS STUPID! I WANT HER DEAD!”

The mother walked over and started to chock Pearl!

“I HATE YOU!!!”

Pearl started to pass out from breath lost.

“MOM STOP IT!!!”

Marina punched Her mother in the face which caused her to let go of Pearl.  
Pearl started to caugh and run away.  
She went over to the phone and called the cops.

.....

It was night time and the cops have been there for 2 hours.  
Pearl was talking to the cops and in her hand was the camera she put when Marinas parents came.  
......

It has been two months since her parents came.  
Marinas Mother went to jail, but her father was placed In a small apartment that Marina and Pearl would pay for each month.  
The Mayor agreed to have Marinas Father to live in Inkopolis Square.  
He was so nice! When they asked what his name was, he said, “My name is Martin!”  
.......

Marina felt happy that she didn’t have to deal with her mother anymore.  
Pearl on the other hand felt depressed.  
It wasn’t because of Marinas Parents....  
It was HER parents.  
She didn’t know if her dad was still alive?  
When Pearl was Little, her mother died in front of her.  
It was when her mother and her got into a car crash.  
Pearl has a scar on her eye brow from hitting the window to hard when it broke.  
When she got up injured, she went over to her mother to see if she was okay.  
After a few seconds she realized her mother was dead.  
She saw a huge glass inside her mothers head.  
She cried and called the ambulance...  
Few minutes later they came and put Pearl in the hospital.  
And this happend when Pearl was 8 years old.  
.....

Pearl teared up and fell asleep on Marinas arms.  
Tears fell down her face while sleeping.  
It was a rough life for Pearl....  
But not with Marina~

....To Be Continued....


	7. The Bad Dream-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pearl fell asleep in Marinas arms with tears rolling down her face.... she started to have a bad dream...

“Hey Mom! Where are we going?”

“Pearl.... Be patient....”

Pearl and her mom were going to see a movie since it was Pearls 8th birthday.  
They were going to see “Fresh Fish lll: Revenge of the Fish”  
Pearl always wanted to see that movie.  
It was a movie for older people, but since her mom was with her, they would except it.  
Pearl was in the front seat.  
She was listening to Music.  
She started moving her hands around to the music.

While Moving her arms like crazy, her mom had a sad face.....  
Pearl was singing to the music!  
Singing to the Lyrics!  
“Tears Falling Down at the Party!  
Saddest little baby in the room!  
Fears! tell me fears! Don’t get me started!”

After the last words Pearl said before the song was over.... something tragic was about to happen...

“I might Die-“

“TRUCK!!!”

Pearls mother yelled out! Pearl closed her eyes and started crying!  
.......

“I LOVE YOU PEARL-“

CRASH!!!!!

The mothers last words...  
Pearl flew out of the window...  
Causing the window to break more...  
She fell in a ditch that was small.  
Pearl tried to get up but was hurt badly.  
Moving her hand.... realized it was broken...  
Few minutes later came....  
She felt better, but was still hurt bad.  
Pearl finaly got up and went out of the ditch.  
Went over to her mother to see if she was still breathing?

“Mom! MOM!!! ARE YOU OKAY MOM?!”

She kept yelling until she got close.  
Pearl looked at her and....  
The mothers body had blood all over her.  
She looked up to her mothers head....  
A huge sharp blade of glass was stabbed through her head....  
She was dead...

“Sh-Sh-She’s.... Dead!”

Pearl started crying a lot...

“Where’s the phone?”

She started looking for it!  
Few minutes of struggling, she found the phone.  
Pearl called the cops for this incident....  
When calling she looked and saw the truck driver getting out.

“Are.... Are you alright?!”

The Middle Aged driver asked.

“I’m alright.... I just think I broke something...”  
At  
The two had a little sad conversation.  
The driver said the brakes stopped working.  
He then said the Truck was very old.  
It belong to his grandfather that died when he was little.  
He didn’t remember why....  
Pearl was in tears....  
....

The ambulance came and got Pearl on a bed in the ambulance car....  
Pearl had a gas tube on her face so she can breathe well...  
As for her mother....  
She’s.... dead...  
......

Once Pearl was at the hospital.... her dad was there for her.  
Pearl was happy to see her dad.... but sad that her mother is long gone....  
......  
Two days later, Pearl woke up and saw a cast on her arm....

“Wh.... What’s on my arm?”

The dad looked at his daughter and smiled.

“It turned out that your arm broke....”

“Dang....”

“It’s okay.... you’ll be okay...”

“Dad can you turn on the radio?”

“Yes of course.”

Pearls Dad turned on the radio. The first thing she heard was....

“Tears Falling Down at the Party!  
Saddest little baby in the room!  
Fears! Tell me Fears! Don’t get me started!  
I mi-....”

Pearls pupils shrunk.

“Turn it off! Turn it off!”

She started crying and begged her dad to turn off the radio!  
The father listened and turned off.  
Pearl cried until she fell asleep again.  
She was okay....  
She is safe as long someone is her to love her....

——————

“No... NO... GO AWAY MOM!!!

Pearl woke up crying and screaming in Marinas arms!  
Pearl would hear her mothers voice when she sleeps.  
She still hears it till this day.

“Leave me alone!!!”

“Pearl! Pearlie! Stop!”

Marina started to shake Pearl so she can wake up.

“Pearl! It’s just me!”

Marina started crying and got scared.  
She didn’t know what to do.  
She wanted to wake up Pearl but didn’t know how?

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”

Marina just had one idea....  
She kissed Pearl.

“M-Mmm~!”

Pearl finally opened her eyes with tears all over her face.  
She calmed down and grabbed Marinas soft face gently.

“A-Ah- Mmm~!”

Pearl started to moan a bit.  
They kissed for about a minute or two and stopped.  
Marina looked at Pearl in the eyes.

“Are you okay Pearlie?”

Pearl blushed and smiled.

“When I’m with you.... I’m always okay!”

Marina giggled and kissed Pearls cheek.

“I love you Pearlie~!”

“I love you too Rina....”

They both shared a long kiss...  
The kisses turned into moans...  
The moans turned into skin to skin touch...  
So then....  
Marina and Pearl had Sex again in the living room...  
Pearl agreed to do this with Marina so she can calm down.

......

It was the next morning.  
Marina and Pearl were both laying there naked sleeping peacefully.  
Pearl was the first one to wake up.  
She got out of the coach.  
She didn’t know what to do so... she went to take a bath...  
Going to the bathroom, she turned on the bathtub.  
Pearl got in and laid down.  
She was thinking....  
She was thinking if her dad was still alive.

After thinking....  
It was maybe time....  
She calls him...

....To be Continued...


	8. Bath Time!

Pearl was in The bathtub.  
She was thinking about her dad.

“Should I.... Should I call him....?”  
She was thinking and thinking.  
It’s been 3 years since Pearls seen her dad.  
Pearl wanted to see him again, but... She didn’t know if he was going to mean like Marinas Mother “Diana”.  
Her mind started to zone out and started to close her eyes. 

“Dad....”

She started dreaming.  
It was about Marina!  
Her dream was about Marina and Her!  
She was having a wet dream.  
Sadly the dream didn’t last long.  
==========  
((The Wet Dream))

“Oh Pearlie~“

“Hi Marina....”

“What are you doing?”

“Oh nothing.... just thinking...”

“Need a kiss?”

“Yeah....”

Marina kissed Pearl deeply.  
Pearl liked it.  
She kissed her more until Pearl started to undress Marina!

“Pearlie what are you doing?”

“Undressing you of course~!”

“Oh you Nasty Majesty!”

“You Little Octoling~!”

“Hey, I’m taller than you!”

“Oh Be quiet....”

“Sorry....”

“It’s fine babe!”  
==========

“Rina..... Marina.....”

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Pearl.... Prearlie are you in here? I hear the bath running?”

“U-Uh?”

“Oh Pearlie you are in here! I couldn’t find you anywhere! May I come in?”

“Y-Yeah you can!”

Marina opened the door and Pearl saw her naked.  
She blushed a bit, but then realized she was naked too.  
Pearl inhaled deeply and sighed....

“Are you okay Pearlie?”

When asking, Marina got in the bath with her.  
Pearl smiled.

“I’m okay!”

After saying that, Pearl started frowning and teared up.

“I’m not okay....”

She started crying.  
Pearl covered her face and cried loudly.

“Oh Pearlie come over here!”

Pearl looked at Marina crawled over to her.  
She sat on her lap and Marina hugged her.  
Marina patted her back and shushed her quietly.

“Sh, Sh, Shhhh....! It’s okay Pearl.... now tell me, what’s the problem?”

Pearl looked at her and spoken softly.

“I.... I Miss my dad!

“Oh.... It’s okay... I miss my dad too after a couple of months....”

“Is there anyway... I can see him?”

“Yes... maybe?”

“Do you know anyway? Or no?”

“Yes... I do.... if you have his number you can call him!”

Pearl lightend up with happiness! 

“MARINA, YOU'RE A GENIUS!!!”

Pearl started Giggling and hugged Marina!

“I love yooooou~!”

“I love you too Pearl!”

Pearl LOVED when Marina finds out away to make her happy, kinda like what Pearl would do when Marina gets bullied or when she’s feeling down or unhappy.

“Come on.... let me clean you up!”

Pearl started acting like a child!  
She was too happy!

“Yeah!!!”

“Awwww!”

Marina was fangirling on her own girlfriend!  
She loved when Pearl act Childish!  
It made her even more happy!

“Turn around Pearlie!”

“Yes MAMA!!!”

Marina gasp and smiled.

“Did you call me mama?”

“Yeah! I love you Mama!”

“I love you too Pearl!”

Pearl got off Marina and turned around.

“Wash me MAMA!”

Marina started laughing at her comment.  
After calming down, she grabbed the soap and put it on the sponge.  
Marina smiled and started cleaning Pearls Back.  
Seconds later, Marina started to feel Pearls back viberate.  
She also heard something.

“PPPPPuuuuuuuuurrrrrrr~!”

Marina Awed and questioned Pearl.

“Pearlie, did you just Puuurrrr~?”

Pearl jumped and started saying No!

“N-No I didn’t!”

“Yes you diiiiid!”

“Oh Be quiet....”

Marina giggled loudly and kept on cleaning Pearls back.  
She heard her Pur again like a cat, but didn’t mind.

“Okay Puuurrrl~, turn around!”

“Alright!”

Pearl Turned around and looked at Marin and her Beautiful Body!

“Marina, You are cute as Hell!”

Marina totally disagreed with her.  
She didn’t like being called cute, especially since she was an octoling.

“I-I’m not cute!”

Pearl made a face and replied.

“You’re right, you’re really hot Marina!”

Marina gasp and looked away blushing....

“Th-Thank you...”

“Now wash me more Please!”

Marina smiled and agreed.

“Alright! Give me a smile!”

Pearl smiled and closed her eyes.  
She giggled and opened her eyes.  
Marina cleaned her breast and her stomach.  
Pearl liked when she touched it down there.  
Marina started cleaning her area.  
Pearl started to moan....

“A-Ah.....”

“You like that Pearlie~?”

“Yeah.... but maybe we should do this later...”

“You’re right...”

Marina was finished cleaning Pearl and decided to clean herself quickly.  
After they were done, they got out of the bathtub and dried off.

“Should we call your dad after we’re done getting dressed?”

“Yeah... we should. I want to see him again!”

“So, what’s your dads name?”

“My dads name is Paul! My moms name was Peach!

“Aw, your mother and fathers name are really nice!”

“Yeah! Since they both started with a P, they named me Pearl!”

“That’s sweet! When I was born, my name was Martin JR. Until I turned into a girl, he Named me Marina!”

“Wow! Your dad is really nice!”

“You’re right! I’m glad the mayor agreed to let him stay!”

“Same here Rina, Same here!”

“Can I pick your clothes Pearlie?”

“If you want to.”

“Yay!”

Marina went to there closet and looked for clothes.  
When looking, she found a cute shirt that has the Off The Hook (there band) logo on it.

“You haven’t wore this in awhile!”

“Ooooh! I remember you giving that to me after our first concert!”

“I know! It’s so nice and cute!”

“Haha!”

After a few giggles they were done getting dressed.

“So where’s my Phone?”

“I have it!”

Marina kept on taking pics on her phone.  
Pearl went to her and pushed her away.  
Marina laughed and kissed Pearls Cheek.

“Okay... where’s his number....?

“Oh it’s right there! It says daddy!”

“Marina, that’s you~!”

Marina blushed and looked away....

“O-Okay....”

“Oh there he is! When it says Paul, that’s my dad!”

“Alright...”

Pearl clicked on the name and the phone started ringing.  
They both waited for him to answer....

*Hears noises*

“Hello-?”

....To be Continued....


	9. The Phone Call.... (short)

“Hello?”

“Hey, is this Paul?”

The phone shook and hung up.

“Dang.... Let’s try again....”

“Yes... do it again....”

Pearl looked back at her phone.  
When Pearl presses his name, the phone started to ring.  
They waited a few seconds....

....  
.....  
......  
.......

No one answered....  
Pearl got upset and called again...  
....  
.....  
......  
.......

And yet again, no answer....

“OH COME ON!!!”

Pearl started to get pissed.  
She tried it one more time.

....  
.....  
......  
....-

A phone made a noise.

“H-Hello?”

“Hey Paul!”

“Who’s this?”

“Dad... it’s me.... Pearl....”

“Pearl?! Is it really you?! My Princess?!”

“Yes it’s me dad! I used to call you Price Paul!”

“Ooooh, it is you! I haven’t talked to you in years!”

“I know me too!”

“So what do you need princess?”

“I just wanted to ask if you wanted to visit me and maybe meet my girlfriend?”

“Your girlfriend?!”

“Y-Yeah... my girlfriend....”

Silence came for a few seconds....

“That’s great! I can’t wait to see her and you! When should I come?!”

“You can come now if you want?”

“Yes! I will come right now?!”

“Alright, see you later Dad!”

“Bye Bye Princess!”

“Remember Dad, Inkopolis Square, not Pinkolis Square!”

“Okay, I’ll try to remember that!”

“Aaallllllright! See you later dad!”

“Bye Princess!”

“Bbbyyyyyeeee!”

The phone hung up and Pearl looked at Marina.  
Pearl started crying in tears.  
Marina got worried and asked her why.

“Pearlie, why are you crying?”

“It’s... it’s just.... it’s just that my dad is still alive! I thought he was dead!”

“Aaaawwwww, it’s okay, we’re going to see him again later today or tomorrow, right?”

“Y-Yeah....”

Pearl Continued to cry.  
She was just so happy to see her dad come and see her.  
Marina was excited to meet Pearls Dad!  
She was then sad for Pearl because of her Mom....

“Are you excited to see your father again?”

“Hell... “sniff” .... Yeah!!!”

“Alright, you should get ready then, I’ll clean the room and dress up.”

“O-O-Okay.....”

“Let’s go!”

“Yeah~!”

....To be Continued....


	10. Getting Ready....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the call, Pearl was so pumped up!  
> She went to the room and got ready with Marina.

Pearl went to her room with Marina carrying her.  
Marina put her down and Pearl started running to her closet.  
Pearl looked around and made a mess in her closet.

“Peeeeaaaaarl, I just cleaned your closet yesterday morning?!”

“Sorry Marina! My Ink is Pumping?!”

“Oh.... You’re so childish! I love it!”

“Marina, Look! It’s my tuxedo I wore when we went out together when we met!”

“Ooooh, is it?!”

Marina examend it and smiled with excitement.

“It iiiiissss! Wear it Pearlie!”

“Alright, anything for you!”

Pearl started to take off her clothes like a child.  
She tried to take off her shirt, but she stumbled back fell.... on Marina....  
Pearl successfully took off the shirt and looked at Marina in the eyes...

“S-Sorry Babe....”

Marina just.... looked at her....  
She didn’t know what to do....

“It’s.... Okay....”

Marina got close to Pearl and kissed her.  
Pearl let her do her thing.  
She went in deeper to the kiss and started to play with Marinas Breast.  
Marina Moaned a few times when breaking the kiss.  
Pearl smiled sexually and.... SNAP.... Her mind went back to reality.

“M-Marina! We need to get dressed?!”

“R...Right... Sorry Pearl...”

“It’s fine. Let me just get off of you!”

Pearl got up and started to change once again.   
Pearl took her paints off and threw them in the laundery basket.

“Booyah! Bank shot!”

“Pearlie, a bank shot is when you make it from the wall and to the hoop.”

“BET!!!”

Pearl grabbed her dirty shorts and threw it to the wall.  
Aaaaannnnddd, she missed the basket.

“Dang it! I need a Basket Ball!”

Marina laughed and told her to continue to get dressed.  
Pearl agreed and put on her tuxedo.  
She tried to put on her dress pants and fell to the ground.  
She tried to get up but.... her body hurt from falling too much.  
Pearl didn’t know what to do so.... she just yelled out Marinas Name our loud.

“MARINAAAAAAAA!!!”

“Coming Pearlie!”

Marina went to the room and saw her on the ground.  
She got scared and picked her up.

“Did my Precious Pearlie Fall again~?”

“Yeah... My body hurts now....”

Marina giggled and sat her down on the bed.  
She offered to help her.

“Need help with your pants?”

“Yes Please!”

Marina told Pearl to stand up and hold on to her.  
Pearl obayed and held on to Marinas shoulders.  
Marina Slowly pulled up Pearls Pants and buckled it right, but not too tight!”

“There you go!”

“Yay! Thank you Marina!”

Pearl kissed her cheek and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
Marina touched her cheek and smiled.  
She decided to get dressed too.  
She went over to the closet and saw her red dress she wore on her first date when they got together!  
Marina took it out.  
She got undressed quickly and put on the dress.  
She walked over bare foot to Pearl that was in the bathroom.

“Pearlie, what do you think?”

Pearl looked over spotting out the water in the sink.

“You.... You look Beautiful! Is.... Is that the dress you wore on our first date?”

“It is, how did you know?”

“Lucky guess? Huh?”

“I guess so~!”

Marina went over to Pearl and kissed her.  
Pearl went deep into the kiss quickly.  
The started to Make Out for about 4minutes.  
They both stop out of breath.  
Pearl hugged Marina.  
Marina Teared up and hugged back.  
She hugged her to the point she started crying.

“H-Huh?! Marina?! Why are you crying?!”

Marina didn’t answer and continued to cry.  
Pearl got scared and hugged her tighter,  
She tried to calm her down and asked why once more.

“Sssshhhhh~! It’s okay Rina... it’s okay....”

Marina calmed down and continued to cry quietly.

“It’s okay.... now tell me... what’s wrong Rina?

“It’s... I’m crying because of you!”

“Huh? Why me?”

“Because... You! You are amazing! You make me so happy! I love you!”

“Aww... you’re so sweeeet!”

Pearl looked at Marina and wiped her tears off.

“Come on, he can be her any minute!”

Marina nodded her head and fallowed Pearl.  
=========  
It was 16 minutes later....  
No one knocked.  
They waited and waited.  
Pearl and Marina were sleeping... well taking a nap.  
Pearl was dreaming of her love.  
Marina was dreaming about food....

.......  
.........  
..........

*DING DONG*

....To be Continued....


	11. It’s.... It’s Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl didn’t know who was at the door....  
> She was still tired from when she took a nap...  
> She opened the door..... and.....

*DING DONG*

Pearl woke up inhaling deeply and exhaling sighing....

“Who could that be?”

Pearl got up from the couch and went to the front door.  
She stood there like always.  
She looked through the hole and saw her dad!  
Pearl ran over to Marina and shook her quickly.

“Marina.... Marina....”

“Hmm- What is it Pearlie?”

“My dads here!”

“Ooooh! Okay Okay!”

Marina sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
Pearl went over to the door and opened it.  
She looked at him.... And.... .... And....  
It....It was him....

“D-Dad?”

“Pearl!”

“DAD!!!”

“PEARL!!!”

Pearl ran to her dad and hugged him tightly.  
Her Dad, Paul hugged her tightly and kissed her head!

“Pearl, it’s been so long!”

“It has! How’s the King Doing?”

“I’ve been doing good myself Princess! How have you been?”

“I’ve been great and happy!”

“Now What makes you feel that way?”

“My girlfriend makes me feel this way all the time and I love it!”

“Ooooh, can I meet her?”

“Of course you can! She right here!”

Pearl let her dad walk in and Paul saw Her daughters Beautiful Girlfriend.

“Marina, this my Dad Paul! And Dad, this is my Gorgeous Girlfriend, Marina!”

Marina looked at her father and said hi!

“Hello There, you must be Paul?”

“Yes, Yes I am Paul! You are Marina!”

“Yup, that’s me, the first octoling to get famous from singing and making beats!”

“It’s really nice to meet you Marina!”

“Me too Sir!”

Marina and Paul shook hands.  
They stopped and he sat down on the couch across from the couple.

“So Pearl.... How did you meet this creature?”

Pearl blushed and stood there....  
She didn’t want to lie so... she told the truth.

“Well.... when I was walking down the beach alone thinking of what to do?  
Until I saw someone from a far Falling on the sand floor.  
I ran over and saw Marina....  
She was bleeding.... from the stomach....”

“Oh no, what happened to her?

“My mother.... went to jail a couple of months ago for Illegally coming over here. B-But Before I met Pearl, My mother stabbed me when I said... I felt like a girl.... that’s because I’m transgender....”

“Yikes Missy, I do feel bad for you!”

“Aww.... you don’t have too! I always have a good feeling when I’m with my Precious Pearlie~!”

Marina scatched behind Pearls pointy ears and she started to pur like a cat~!

“Puuurrrr…!”

“Aww, Pearl, you’re a Puuuurrrl now!”

“Now I see why Pearl loves you so much!”

“Yeah I know! She likes to get close to me when she doesn’t get enough attention.... even when I’m showering...”

“Pearl, why do you think that’s a good idea?!”

Pearl did not listen to her father.  
She just kept on Puring at Marina.  
Paul got Cerious on those two.  
He ask Marina why she wanted to be with Pearl.  
Marina looked at him and smiled softly.  
Marina then started to talk about how much Pearl means to her.

“So Marina, why did you agree to be with my daughter? No disrespect on lesbians, but I’m just cerious?”

“Oh My... there are just so many things I love about her!”

“Oh well, tell me a few reasons or all if you like to, I have patience!”

“O-Okay....”

Marina took a second to get her mind together.  
She then started to speak.

“I love your daughter so much. She is so creative when it comes to music or when she wants to make a work of art.”

“I know that feeling. When she was a little inkling, she would always draw on the walls and sometimes on my face.”

Pearl heard what He said and got embarrassed.

“DAAAAAD!!! You’re embarrassing me!”

Pearl said in a shy voice.  
After that she went and took a nap on Marinas lap while Marina was petting her ear.  
She Purred more and More becuase of how good it felt.

“Continue Marina!”

“I also love how she wants to help me on everything! Putting away clothes, clean the house, or even help me clean myself. Hehehe~!”

“That’s my Girl. She always likes to help people in there own way.”

“I know and she likes to help me with other things too~.....!”

Marina smiled sexually and started to think of what happened when they first had sex.

“What else do you like about her?”

Marina snapped back to reality and started to speak.

“I also love how childish she is! It’s soooo cute~!”

“I know! Every time she finds something, she treats it like a toy. Like-Like one time when we were cooking some cookies, she started to play with the two whisk we had and bang them on the table like it was drum sticks!”

“Yup, When me and her make music she tries to make a beat for me with the pencils and pens we have.”

“So, how’s your Splatfest going?”

“Oh they’re going good! Every time I lose a Splatfest, Pearl would cheer me up and give me a present.”

“That’s very nice of her. Has.... she you know, been in trouble or do anything bad?”

“Yes she has.... we got into an argument one Time when I said she shouldn’t waste money on me.... and she got angry on that...”

“Aw. It’s okay... she’s like that sometimes.”

Paul and Marina had a conversation for 2 hours and at one point Pearl woke up again and joined the conversation.  
They talked about the future and how Marina should See her dad more.  
Pearl then said that Paul and Martin (Marinas Dad) should meet.  
Paul Agreed and giggled with excitement.  
His mustache wiggled every time he talked.  
It kinda annoyed Pearl sometimes when something is stuck in there.  
========  
It was now night time and the outside was pretty dark.  
Paul dicided that it was time for him to leave.  
Pearl got upset and started to cry badly.  
Paul didn’t want to leave, but he had to take care of his own things.  
Pearl just agreed and let him leave....

“Dad.... I don’t want you to leave....”

“I’m sorry sweetie, I have to take care of my own things....”

“F-Fine....”

Pearl hugged her dad tightly and cried loudly.  
Paul cried a little bit and let go of her.

“Bye Marina...”

“Bye Bye sir, it was nice to meet you!”

“It was nice to see you too!....”

Pearl looked and waved at his dad....

“B-Bye King Paul.....”

Paul looked at her for a few seconds and waved back.

“Bye Bye Princess Pearl!.....”

Paul walked away and closed the door...  
Pearl ran to Marina and cried really loud...

“Marina.... I’m probably not going to see him again! Aaaaahhh!!!”

“Pearlie it’s okay... Maybe we can call him again after a few months....”

Pearl looked at Marina and closed her eyes slowly...  
She.... fell asleep.  
She got too tired from crying too much.  
Marina giggled and picked her up.  
She took her to there room and layed her down.  
Marina picked her pajamas.  
She went over to Pearl and undressed her.  
When she took off her shirt she...  
She saw bruises on her stomach....  
Marina turned her body around and saw bruises on her back as well.  
She got so worried...  
Pearl was still peacefully asleep.  
Marina decided to kiss every single bruise she sees on her body.  
Pearl would do soft moans with every kiss Marina gave her.

========  
After all the kisses Marina has done she put in her Pajamas.  
She smiled and layed Pearl properly.  
Marina giggled and put on her pajamas.  
She layed down next to Pearl and put a blanket over them.  
She turned off the lights and started to sleep.  
========  
After a few minutes of sleeping Pearl woke up.

“H-Hey Marina, are you still awake?”

Marina turned over to face Pearl.  
She asked what she needed.

“What do you need Pearl?”

“When you were kissing my bruises.... you forgot to kiss the bruise on my neck....”

Marina Blushed and got embarrassed.  
She then had a sexual thought.

“Do you want me to kiss it~?”

Marina said in a sexual voice.  
Pearls ink started pumping and said Yes.

“Yeah... Please kiss it....”

Marina got close to Pearl and kissed the bruise on her neck.  
Pearl Moaned quietly and said more.

“More Marina~!”

Marina giggled and kissed her more.  
Pearl moaned and moaned.  
After that they started to Make out......

....To be Continued....


	12. At the gym!

It was the afternoon and Marina was still sleeping.  
Surprisingly, Pearl woke up Early.  
She cooked breakfast and tried to call Marina, but she didn’t wake up.  
Her breakfast was still on the table.  
Pearl was dressed in some basketball shorts and a tang top.  
She wanted to go to the gym since she ate too much.  
She went over to there room.  
Pearl went over to Marina and tried to wake her up.

“Babe, it’s Wednesday. It’s the day we exercise at the gym?!”

Marina didn’t answer, she was still sleeping.  
Pearl shook her as hard as she can.... Until.... she heard her talk....

“O-Oh Pearl.... What are you doing down there~?”

Pearl blushed and shook her more but Marina was STILL sleeping.  
She then got upset and took off the sheets and.... and....

“O-Oh my Cod....!”

Pearl looked at her and.... she saw that she had a boner....

“Is... Is Marina having a wet dream?”

Pearl blushed even harder and couldn’t take it.  
She yelled on top of her lungs.

“MARINA!!!”

Marina slowly opened her eyes.  
She looked at her small girlfriend and said good morning.

“Good Morning Pearlie”

“Marina! It’s the afternoon! I tried to wake you up, but you were having a wet dream!”

“W-What?”

Marina looked at the clock and then looked down there.

“PEARL!!!”

Marina grabbed the sheets off of Pearls hands and covered herself.

“I-I’ll wake up now....”

“Good! It’s Wednesday so that means we go to the gym!”

“Thank Cod! My body does need an exercise!”

“Then let’s go Rina!”

“B-But.... I have a.... boner...”

“Oh.... right....”

Marina and Pearl talked for about 6 minutes and Marina calmed down.  
Marina started to get dress.  
She got on some female shorts and put on a sports bra that was turquoise and had the pink Nike logo on it.

Pearl looked at Marina Sexually because of her abs and her big breast.  
They both wanted to jog first.  
Marina held on to Pearls hand and went outside in the bright sun.  
Once they went outside and jogged, fans started to fallow them.  
A few minutes later of jogging the made it to the gym.  
Marina was proud of Pearl for not stopping in the middle of the jog.

“Pearl, I’m soooo Proud of you! You didn’t stop running!”

“Yeah.... Yeah.... Thanks Marina! I did it for you!”

“Aww, you’re so sweet!”

Marina picked up Pearl and kissed her.  
The fans gasp and took many pictures.  
They stopped kissing and went inside the gym.  
Pearl and Marina were both greeted by an employee.!

“Hello Marina! It’s nice to see you again!”

“Yes Yes! It’s nice to see you too!”

“How about you Pearl?”

“Oh I’m fine! It’s nice to see you again!”

Pearl went over to the weights.  
Pearl got the 10 pound weights while Marina got the 50 pound weights.

“Marina! How are you able to carry that heavy stuff?!”

“Oh, don’t think I exercise here. I exercise at home too!”

“Geez, you are strong Marina!”

“Thank you Pearlie~!”

Marina put down the weights and picked up Pearl!

She started to lift her up and down.  
Marina thought it was cute, but Pearl was afraid of heights!

“H-Hey what are you doing?!”

“You are so light Pearl!”

“Oh Be quiet!”

“What... I... I-It’s cute....”  
You might think it’s cute, B-But I’m afraid of being HIGH UP!” “Oh Pearlie, you’re over reacting~!” Pearl was getting more scared for every time Marina lifted her up. She did it at least 10 times to the point Pearl started to cry a little. Marina put her down and hugged her. She told her not to worry. “Aaawww! I’m sorry Pearlie! I won’t do it again!” Pearl just stood there shaking. “It’s.... It’s okay Marina....” They kissed and continued to exercise. ————  
A Few minutes later Marina Started doing push-ups at her usual spot.  
Pearl wanted it to be a challenge for her.  
She got on Marinas back without letting her know.

“P-Pearl.... What are you doing?!”

“I’m challenging you Baby!”

“A-Ah.... Alright.....”

Marina started doing her push-ups.  
She started counting to 100.  
That’s how much she could do, maybe even more.  
Pearl thought of something?  
If she fails to get to 100, Marina will get punished....

“Hey Rina!”

“36.... 3- Hm.... Yes Pearlie?”

“If you fail to make it to 100, you will get punished!”

“Oh.... “Sigh” Alright... and if I win, I want you to be my slave for the day~!”

Pearls head went up and agreed....

She got embarrassed and blushed....  
She looked away and let her do her thing.

“It’s a.... It’s a deal~!”

Marina giggled and continued to do her push-ups  
————  
A Few minutes later, Marina was at 85....  
She almost messed up!

“85..... 8- 8- Ah!”

Marina almost fell but kept her balanced somehow.  
And oh man how lucky was she!

“Dang it, I was soooo close!”

“Cod, that was close! 

Marina kept counting.  
She is almost there!

“86.... 87... 88....!”

Pearl slapped Marinas ass and told her she was almost there!

“Come on Rina! You’re almost there!”

“Ow haha! Pearl!”

Marina laughed a bit and continued.  
————  
“9....96.... 97.... 98..... “cough” 9....9....”

“Come on! One... One more!”

“1.... 1.....”

“Speak Rina Speak!”

“1.... 1... 100....”

Marina Made it to 100!  
She fell to the floor which caused Pearl to fall with her!

“M-Marina.... Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine.... it’s just that my body hurts now....”

“Geez.... we should go home....”

“Yeah....”

Pearl tried to pick up Marina put was too weak!  
Marina was able to get up and walk.  
They got out of the gym... the fans were gone....

Pearl was glad they were gone.  
She didn’t want anybody to think she broke something.  
=======  
After 6 minutes of walking, they got home.  
Marina fell asleep durning the walk.  
Pearl Had to carry her the whole time.  
She felt strong carrying her buff girlfriend.  
They both went inside and Pearl placed Marina in the Couch gently.  
Marina opened her eyes and asked what happened.

“Hm.... What.... What happened...?”

“Marina, you kinda fainted after your 100 push ups....”

Marina turned to the side and started talking quietly.

“My body hurts Pearl...”

“Aw it’s okay. At least I get to be your Slave for the day tomorrow~!”

Marina eyes widened and remembered.

“Oh yeah.... You are supposed to be my slave for the day....”

Marina smiled.  
She was glad to have Pearl not complain for once.  
Pearl smiled and got on top of Marina.  
She smiled and kissed her neck.  
Marina Moaned a bit.

“Pearl.... are you sure.... my body hurts still?”

“We don’t have to Rina.... it’s your choice?”

Marina thought about it....  
She didn’t care.... she let Pearl do anything.

“Just... Just do it...”

“As you wish~!”

Pearl started to kiss her neck again.  
Marina this time Moaned louder.  
Pearl loved the sound her moaned. It made her horny everytime she did it.

“Ah-.... Pearl, you have the softest lips~”

“Why thank you!”

Pearl kept on teasing Marina.  
She played with her breast and her dick.  
Marina loved the feeling of Pearls soft hands!  
It was after a few minutes later.... they had sex on the couch.  
======  
It was an hour later after they finished having fun.  
They stained the sheets and fabric with cum.  
Marina said she will clean it up later, but Pearl said she would do it since tomorrow was her day to help her out.  
She giggled and agreed. She then kissed Pearls forehead.  
They both got tired and fell asleep.  
It was good for them to have each others back.

...To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I kinda got lazy in this chapter.  
> I am really tired for not sleeping in 2 days....  
> I keep myself awake sometimes just to make these chapters for you guys!  
> I am going to take a small break until next year....  
> ====  
> Also this is the last chapter for 2018!  
> I will try to be more active next year!  
> I hope you guys have a nice New Years Party!  
> Or if you’re just going to chill with some people or chill alone with yourself or atleast with a friend.  
> Thank you guys for supporting me so far when I first started this story.  
> After I finish this first book I will make a second book about this.
> 
> Again thank you so much for leading me to this and I hope you have a nice day or night and have a good life!
> 
> Thank You,  
> Art_Dork!
> 
> P.S. Next chapter will be about someone watching these two! Just going to give you a heads up!


	13. Morning~!

Marina woke up on the couch with Pearl, both being naked. She got up and questioned what happened last night. She looked over at Pearl and saw her naked. Then Marina looked down at herself seeing that she was also naked.

“What did I do with her last nig-“

She cut herself off. Marina realized what choice they did. She thought about it and she blushed. All she then did was giggle and smiled. Her dirty mind could bare and remember those Fresh moves she did on Pearl.

“I know what we did last night~!”

She giggled more and got out of the couch. Marina went upstairs and got dressed. 

“ _What should I wear today? I want to walk around the city with Pearl! Hm... Maybe the library. I want her to read more...”_

Marina said to herself in Octarian. Pearl never learned the Octarian language Marina would say to her. The only ones she knew how to say we’re, “ _Hi, My name is_ _Pearl_.” and, _“Want some coffee?”._

Marina finally picked Her cloths and put them on. She looked in the mirror and started mimicking an inking that hated her.

“O-M-G BECKY! LOOK AT MARINA, SHE’S WITH HER PUNK ASS GIRLFRIEND! SHE SHOULD GO TO HELL!!!”

Marina started to laugh at herself. She always hated that girl. Her name was Betty and had a friend Named Becky. One time she wanted to walk around the city and buy some stuff with Pearl. The reason they went home early is for those girls trying to convince Pearl to kill herself which cause her to cry badly.

”Man, maybe one day I can have the confidence to stick up for Pearlie....”

———————

Marina went Back downstairs and went over to the kitchen. While Pearl was still in deep sleep, Marina cooked her warm Chocolate Pancakes and gave her cold milk. As for her, Cereal would be fine for her since she’s not used to hot and spicy food that burned her mouth.

”MMMmmmm~......”

Pearl woke up with pain in her head... she felt upset.  
Her head was hurting so much the first words she could pull out were,

“Aw Fuck.... My head hurts....”

Marina Heard her and turned around. She smiled and saw Her Precious Pearlie tired and naked.

“Morning Pearlie! What’s wrong with your head?”

Pearl didn’t answer.  
She started to shake badly. Marina now gave Pearl a worried look.

“A-Are you Okay?”

Pearl responded by crying with her hands on her head.

“P-Pearl?! Don’t cry!”

Marina turned off the stove and went over to Her. She started to hug her tightly and caressed her cheek and neck. She felt the vibration coming from Pearl.

She then told her it would be alright.

“Shhh~! It’s okay Pearlie!

“No its not... It feels like a camera light just flashed before my eyes...”

“Hm, that's really odd...”

Marina then patted her head asking if she wanted anything to eat.

”Maybe food is what you need. Would you like something to eat?”

”No Thank you....”

”Pleeeaaaase? I made you chocolate pancakes!”

Pearl gasp and got up. Breaking the hug, not realizing she was still naked!

”PANCAKES!”

Marina blushed and giggled. She went over to Pearl and touched her shoulder.

”Pearl, I think it’s best you put on some boxers.”

Pearl looked down at herself. She smiled.

”You’re right. I don’t want anybody looking through the window thinking I’m in an imaginary place.”

Marina laughed and kissed her head, letting her get dressed. 

Pearl went upstairs. Once she did, her smile turned into a frown. She didn’t know what was up with her. The only thing she knew was that she was going through bad depression. She just went inside her room and grabbed a beer can from the mini fridge they had beside their bed. Pearl opened it up and just chugged the whole thing. Throwing the bottle to the ground, she got on the bed and started crying knowing she was still naked. Holding her head, she started yelling at herself from the pain coming through her.

”When will this pain go away?”

She cried more and more. Marina then suddenly walked in the room, hearing Pearl cry.

”Pearl, What Wron-“

The tall octoling cut herself off Once again seeing a beer can on the ground. She went over to Pearl and Picked her up, making her sit on her lap.

”Pearl, what did I say about having alcohol in the morning? That’s whats making your head hurt!”

Pearl didn’t respond. She just wrapped her arms around her and kept on crying. Her mind in pain was only thinking about one thing. She just had to tell her the deep thoughts she had.

”M-Marina....?”

”Yes Pearlie~?”

”Is it okay if I just.... Kill myself?”

”Pearl, Why would you say that?”

”Why? People say that I’m the worst singer. I’m ugly and shit. I’ll never find love. And- And-“

”Hey now. You know they’re just jealous, right?”

”How? Tell me how!”

”It’s because I’m dating you. Ever since we started our band people always ask me to date them or ask me for some coffee. I would say no because I was interested in you. Plus you know that I love you so much! Don’t think that I hate you!”

Pearl cried louder. She never realized someone besides her dad loved her that much.

”M-Marina...?”

”What is it?”

”Can we just walk around the city so I can calm myself down?”

”Hehehe~ I was just going to ask you that.”

”Woooo! You are the- BURP! Best!”

”Thank you!”

Marina put Pearl down making her stand on her feet. She told her to wear something appropriate because she doesn’t like those shirts with Pornagraphic stuff on it. Marina just thinks that people are just going to look at Pearl thinking she’s just a loner or something. 

“Hey M-Marina?”

“What is it Pearl?”

”How about we go to the library?”

Marina gasp! Pearl usually never goes to the library. Every time Marina offers her to go with her Pearl refuses and continues on her music writing.

”Yes, Yes, YYYES!”

Pearl put on her band T-Shirt and ran to Marina full on hugging her tightly. Pearl just wanted to see if there was and Manga there. She stuffed her face to her breast and did perverted smile.

”Hey Pearl, Do you know what I just realized?”

”Y-Yeah?”

”Your tenticals got a bit longer?”

“You’re lying!”

”I’m not lying! Look!”

Pearl let Marina go and went to the mirror. She looked at herself for a quick moment and got a bit grumpy.

”Marinaaaa! I don’t want my tenticals long again!”

”I know you don’t! Maybe we can go to that one place when they cut your fins or tenticals?...... W-What is it called again?”

”A barber shop?”

”Yeah that place! We can go there so they can Trim your tenticals about an inch.”

Pearl got exited and jumped around like a child. Marina laughed telling her to calm down! Pearl then started to tug on Marina shirt.

”Let’s go!”

”Pearl, we can go when you put on some boxers and pants.”

”Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!”

She ran over to the closet and grabbed half washed pants and clean galaxy boxers and put them on. Then she tried to buckle it up but was unable to do that. Her hands were small for a short girl like her.

”Rina! I need help!”

”I’m coming!”

Marina walk over to Pearl knowing what she needed help with.

“Do you need help buckling your pants?”

Pearl looked away in embarrassment.

”Y-Yeah...”

Marina giggled kneeling down. She buckled up her pants. She then looked at her stomach realizing she was now wearing a shirt. Marina slowly pulled up her shirt and kissed her bruise that was near her area. Pearl quietly moaned and that was it. Pearl pulled down her shirt and just said thank you to Marina.

”Th-Thank you Marina!”

”Hehehe~! You are most welcome Pearl.”

Pearl grabbed her hand and told her to let’s go!

”Marina, let’s go now!”

”How about we eat our breakfast first?”

Pearl frowned and agreed.

”Fine! My stomach is starting to hurt....”

Marina laughed and picked her up. They both went down stairs. She got worried that Pearls pancakes would be cold by now, but it turns out it was still warm. Probably because it was still on the pan.

Now in the kitchen, Marina puts Pearl down. Pearl then Runs over to the tall chair. She starts climbing making it look like if it was a small mountain. Marina Laughed and helped Pearl get up the chair. Marina got the spatula and served Pearl her pancakes. Pearl said thanks and kissed her cheek. Marina giggled. She then sat in front of the small one and watched her eat.

A few minutes later Marina asked her how her food was.

”How’s the food taste?”

Pearl looked up not realizing that Marina was looking at her The Whole time. She looked away and blushed, responding shyly.

”Th-... This is Really good Rina! I never knew you could cook pancakes this good!”

”Aww! Why thank you Pearlie~!”

”M-Maybe one day I can make W-Waffles for you....”

Marina Blushed. She was honestly glad Pearl was the love of her life.

”That would be nice~!”

Pearl coughed and said she was full.

”I’m full!”

”Hehe~! Did you enjoy it?”

”Of Course I did! It was amazing!”

Pearl was about get off the chair. She looked down and got scared. 

“Are you Okay Pearlie~?”

”I-I-I-I’m scared to get down!”

she then made a scared face started to move her body giving Marina a sign that she needed help. Marina did nothing. She was laughing. She adores Pearl. Marina took a quick photo (keep in mind that she never uses flash when taking pictures.)

“Marinaaa!”

Marina snapped back to reality and looked at Pearl.

“O-Oh Sorry.”

She went over to the little gremlin and picked her up once again. Hugging her, she kissed Pearl unexpectedly. Pearl eyes widened for a short moment but calmed down. She closed her eyes thinking of how amazing she really was. Pearl grabbed her face and started French kissing her. Marina was groaning and making other noises towards Pearl.

After about a minute, Marina broke the kiss. They both breathed heavily and looked away. Both of there faces were red.

”S-Sorry Pearl...”

”N-No Don’t be Sorry! It’s okay.... Just put me down now...”

”Okay....”

Marina let Pearl down to her feet once more. Pearl Blushed and ran to get her shoes. She sat on the floor and looked at her shoes. Pearl once again started crying. This is now the third time this morning she cried.

”Pearlie? Are you okay?”

Marina walked over. She Kneeled down and hugged Pearl once again.

”What has gotten into you?! This is the third time!”

”I don’t know?! It happened Again! It feels like a light flashed in my eye.”

Marina was now concerned. She does not know what’s going on. What and Who was doing this? What if she’s being brainwashed like Callie?!

Marina is now Overthinking. Overthinking to the point her head started to hurt. She now started to cry.

”M-Marina?! Why are you crying?!”

Pearl was now worried for Marina. Marina continued to cry for about 2 more minutes.

”Let me ask again! W-Why are you crying?!”

After hearing her voice she spoke.

”I-....I’m crying because I don’t want you to get hurt!”

”Y-Yo! Calm down! My eyes are just hurting! Even if someone was brainwashing me you would reconize me acting strange...”

Pearl hugged her, holding back more tears. All she heard was Marina weeping in her arms. She quietly shushed her and kissed her head.

”Mwah! Hey calm down Cold Breakfast it’s okay!”

Marina Looked up at Pearl and slowly smiled. Tears were proceeding to fall down. Pearl asked her to calm down again. It’s a bit of a sad pain to hear the tall one cry.

“N-Now calm down I want to find some Manga in the library!”

Reena Nodded shaking.

”Y-Yes Pearlie~!”

They both got up and hugged each other again! Pearl stuffed her face again to Marinas breast and smiled pervertedly.

”Pearl What are you doing?”

Pearl looked up and blushed.

”N-Nothing!”

Marina Laughed. She knows that Pearl gets jealous for her looks. 

“Pearlie Please Tell the truth...?”

”Fine! Fine! I honestly wish I had you looks!”

”I knew you were going to say that.”

“H-How?”

”Well when we started our band, you always said stuff about my looks...”

Pearl looked away angry. 

“Sorry! I’m just jealous!”

”Please don’t be angry. I honestly think you look Good the way you are.”

”B-But what about the people that say I have a big forehead? Or- Or the people that say I’m short and ugly!”

Marina laughed with a smile. She likes hearing Pearls voice rant.

”Pearl. You know that’s not true! I still love you even if you think you’re ugly.”

She gave her a quick kiss and helped her get her shoes on. Pearl then said she can tie them in her own.

”I got this!”

”Are you sure?”

”Y-Yeah!”

Pearl kneeled down to her shoes. She grabbed the shoes laces and made a look. She was going to make Marina proud. Marina looked at her with a wide smile. She then started to record her. Pearl struggled for a little bit but was able to tie it. Marina gasp. Pearl shushed her and then proceeded to tie the other on. She quietly whispered to herself.

”Do the loopty loop and pull...”

She was finished tying her shoes for the first time in a long time. Pearl got up excited for her achievement!

”I did it! I tied my own shoes!”

Marina nodded with a smile.

”Yes Yes! I’m proud of you Pearl Senpai!”

She stopped recording and started typing, “Pearlies First time tying shoes by herself! I’m so proud of her! We will be in the city before working again. (+a picture of Pearl being scared of getting of the chair.) And posted it on Inkstagram.

Smiling and blushing Marina Grabbed Pearls Hand telling her that we should go.

”Come on Pearlie~! Let’s go to the library!”

”Okay Marina!”

Pearl kissed her cheek. 

“I love you Marina!”

Mairna blushed and squirmed. She started to get butterflies in her stomach.

”I-.... I love you too Pearlie~!”

_To be continued...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!  
> I’m sorry for not posting In awhile.  
> I really want to try to post more, but a lot of stuff has been getting in the way.  
> I’m sorry for not posting as much as I used to....


	14. A day in Inkopolis. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last day before the couple get back to work. So they spend the day together in Inkopolis thinking of what’s going to happen next.

Pearl and Marina are now walking around the city in a sunny day Holding hands. Marina was thinking of what book she should get once they get to the library. Pearl only wanted to get there for the Manga!

“So Pearlie, What book do you want to get?”

“Me? Oh- Um- I’m just trying to look for some Manga!”

“A-... A Manga?”

“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!”

”Hm....”

They both stopped talking and continued walking. Pearl was getting distracted and tried walking away on her own. Marina didn’t let her do that or she will get lost. She continued to hold her hand tightly and walk. Pearl was getting distracted by a pair of rings. She wanted to buy them.

“Pearl?”

Pearl jumped and looked at Marina.

”Yes Marina...?”

”What were you looking at?”

Pearl didn’t want to tell her so... she lied...

”I was looking at a Pair of... of shoes...”

”Are you sure? You kinda stuttered...”

”Yeah I’m sure!”

”O-Okay... if you say so.”

Pearl sighed in relief.

”I-I think we’re here...”

Marina looked up and smiles.

”Yup, this is it!”

Pearl giggled. She opened the door for the tall one and she walked in giving Pearl a thank you.

”Thank you Pearlie~!”

Pearl blushed at her girlfriend.

”You're are so Welcome Marina.”

Pearl walked in and let the door close behind her. She jogged over to Marina and grabbed her hand. Marina looked at Pearl and giggled. She was too cute. 

“Honestly, I don’t want her to die....” Marinas said in her head. 

“Hello Marina, Welcome Back!”

The librarian said and waved. Marina waved back and said thank you.

Pearl looked at Marina with a face.

”Who is that guy?”

”Oh that’s the librarian. Please don’t be baffled.”

”Alright Alright...”

Marina giggled and let go of Pearl.

”You go find your... Manga... and I’ll find my book!”

”Okay!”

—————

It was after 20 minutes in the library Pearl and Marina we’re back outside. Pearl had two books in her hands and Marina had quite a lot. “What a book worm~!” Pearl thoughts made up. They both decided to go home real quick just to drop off the books. Pearl opened the door for Marina. She walked in quickly and went over to the counter in the kitchen. Marina plopped the books down and sighed deeply. Pearl walked in and threw the books she got over to the couch, damaging them a little bit.

”Okay Marina, What’s Next?”

Marina Jumped after that silence break. She looked at Pearl with a smile.

”Maybe we can...”

Marina Grabbed Pearls chin and kissed Pearl deeply.

”M-Mmm...”

Pearl was so confused. Marina usually never acts like this. She thought it was the other way around.

Pearl backed away in embarrassment.

”M-Marina! What was that for?” Pearl said in a angry tone.

”I don’t know? I just thought it would be a good moment...”

The African American looked away in embarrassment. Pearl was not confused anymore for that short moment.

”Oh... Sorry... Um... I thought you wanted to...you know...?”

”Oh No No! I don’t want to do that until later in life.”

”What does she mean by later in life?” That was now another thing Pearl had to write down in her journal. Sadly she had to keep it until the end of the day.

”Um... O-Okay... We should move on with our day...”

”Yup! We should!”

Pearl laughed for a moment and grabbed Marinas hand. They both walked outside. Pearl closed the door behind them and then continued to walk with Marina. 

“Where do you want to go now Marina?”

”Oh! Hm?.... Maybe we can go to the Café near.”

”UUGH!!! Why that place?”

”I’ll buy you a donut!”

”No!”

”Two Donu-“

”DEAL!!!”

Marina laughed for awhile. She laughed until they both came across the nearest Café.

The couple went inside the small shop. They both went up to the counter to order.

”Hello There! What what would you like?”

”I would like a Mocha!”

”Alright, anything else?”

Pearl jumped up and started to speak. She wasn’t able to reach the counter. She was short.

”I-I want two chocolate donuts! Wait no- Actually make one of them white powdered!”

The cashier smiled and giggled at the little one.

”What a Cute Child you have~!”

Pearls eyes widened. She got upset and laid her head on the counter with disappointment.

”I’m sorry... but, This is My Girlfriend. She is not a child. She is 21. I understand how may look like one but she is not.”

”Oh. I am so sorry Ma’am. I won’t make that mistake again.”

”Thank you!”

“No Problem. And will that be all?”

”Yes it will.”

“Alright, that will be 7.65!”

Marina was going through her purse to find her wallet. She took it out and opened it. She took out a ten dollar bill and placed it on the counter. The tall male inkling grabbed the money and started to take out the change from the cash register. 

——————

Pearl and Marina were now sitting across from each other. Pearl was enjoying her chocolate sprinkled donut while Marina was drinking her Mocha. Pearl was making a mess. Chocolate was all over her hands. Some on her face too. Pearl swallowed a piece of her donut and started to speak.

”Hey Marina, you know that powdered donuts for you, right?”

”Is it?”

”Yeah, I heard you liked powdered donuts.”

”How did you know?”

Pearl giggled and smiled.

“I was watching your interview at home when we first got together. They asked you what donuts you preferred and you said powdered.”

“Aww! I would touch your hands but it’s dirty!”

”Hahaha! It doesn’t matter. At least I get to hold yours all the time.”

”Awww~!”

”Now eat up! I’m almost done!”

”Alright!”

Marina put down her pen. She led her her arms to the donut and grabbed it. She moved towards her mouth and ate it gently. 

“How does it taste Marina?”

Marina looked at Pearl and gave her an okay sign with her left hand. Pearl giggled and finished up her donut.

—————

They finished there food. Now what?

”We should go clean up Pearl. Your hands are dirty.”

Pearl looked at her hands.

”You're right!... Come with me."

"But my hands aren't dirty?"

"J-Just come with me!"

Marina sighed, not wanting to get mad at Pearl.

"Alright, lets go. But lets be quick. I don't want anybody stealing my stuff."

"And my rings?"

"Yes, you're rings too..."

They both got up together. Pearl tried to grab Marinas hand but the octoling rejected the offer. Both of them went into the bathroom. Pearl ran into the bathroom and ran to the sink. Pearl used her elbow to turn on the sink. Once it did, she put her hands and the water and started cleaning them. Marina walked over to Pearl and looked at the Mirror. She looked at herself and sighed sadly.

"Pearl?"

The small one jumped a bit. She turned off the sink and looked at Marina.

"What is it Marina?"

"Pearl... Do you think I'm... Pretty?"

Pearls eyes widened with shock. What question was that to her?

"M-Marina! Of course you are. Why would you ask me that?"

"I-I don't know... I always had thoughts of you thinking I'm.... ugly..."

Pearl sighed at Marina. Looking at her, she put her wet hands on her face. She gave Marina a concerned look. The tall one closed her eyes when Pearl squeezed her cheeks.

"Well listen! You are pretty and beautiful. And nothing is going to change that!”

Marina smiled at Pearl, saying nothing. Pearl started drying her hands. She threw the paper towel in the garbage.

”Okay, let’s go. I just want to cut an inch of my tentacles... It’s bothering me...”

”Okay Pearlie.”

They both walked out of the bathroom. Pearl grabbed her rings and put them back on. Marina grabbed her small notebook and put it back in her purse.

”You got everything Marina?”

”Yes I Do!”

Pearl nodded held Marinas warm hand. They both left the Café smiling with enjoyment.

walking down the streets of Inkopolis, Pearl wants a promise from Marina.

”Hey Marina?”

”Yes Pearlie?”

”Promise me... that you will never leave me?”

”Pearl, I promise I will never leave you. I won’t leave you for another Inkling or Octoling.”

 _“_ Thanks... That’s good to hear.”

Pearls Glad that Marina wouldn’t leave her side. She wanted the relationship to last forever. She just hopes that Marina will stay happy with her.

”Can you also promise me not to call yourself ugly? It breaks my heart just hearing that coming out of your mouth.”

Marina sighed with a bit of fear. She frowned a bit but kept her smile up for Pearl. She was hiding something, wasn’t she?

“Yes. I promise you I won’t say negative things about myself....”

”.... Good....” 

Pearl smiled weakly and continued walking with her future bride.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not uploading lately. I’ve been busy with stuff. And I’ve been thinking what’s to happen in High School.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this good or bad....?  
> Please be honest....  
> (You don’t have to....)


End file.
